


Ethereal

by SweetHead_LadyStardust



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Astronomy, Dork Harry Styles, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, First Love, Geek Love, I Blame Tumblr, Innocent Harry, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Opposites Attract, Outer Space, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Quiet Harry, Quirky Harry, Shy Harry, Teen Romance, Young Love, ethereal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHead_LadyStardust/pseuds/SweetHead_LadyStardust
Summary: Andromeda Jones has always been a geek and kind of a nerd. Her odd fascination for darkness and star-gazing since a very young age has won her a permanent spot at Louis Tomlinson's infamous "freak" list. She finds happiness and peace in darkness, spending her summer nights at her grandparents' old farmhouse in Hastings.Until one night, accidentally she meets with an emerald-eyed boy who will change her life forever.





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry Styles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harry+Styles).



> Hi,
> 
> This is my very first story here in AO3, so I don't really know what to expect. I had this idea one night while watching the stars from my window. Andrea's character is mostly based on me, so I consider this book a very personal experience. Hope you all enjoy it!

When I was eight years old we were requested in class to draw what we liked the most. At the end of class, I turned in my drawing, just like all the other second grader's in the room with me. 

That same day I got called down for the office and a meeting was requested with my parents. Apparently, my teacher was concerned by what I had drawn. She was keen on knowing why a little girl who could barely scribble down her name straight would draw something like that.

"Who is this, Andrea? Is this your Daddy? Is this a man? Is that you in the picture? Why do you seem scared of him Andrea?"

I was only eight years old, but I could comprehend as much.

What I had drawn that day was not my father, it was not a man. It was not human. It was the thing I liked the most; darkness.

At my family's cabin on a Minnesota lake, I knew woods so dark that my hands disappeared before my eyes. I knew night skies in which meteors left smoky trails across sugary spreads of stars. At my shortage, I had found an odd an unusual liking for darkness. I loved seeing stars, I loved learning the names of the different constellations, and above all, I loved the feeling that being out there in the dark brought to me.

I was not afraid of the darkness, I found it ethereal and beautiful. I thought darkness was the one thing we humans couldn't strip of its beauty.

But then he came along and proved me wrong. Because being out there in the fields with him, staring at the vast universe unfolding before us, I couldn't focus my gaze on the breath-taking beauty of our own galaxy reflecting on our eyes, the light of stars light years away from us reaching us and pooling at our feet. Instead, all I could do was stare at him.

Until him, the universe seemed ethereal and unmatchable. Until him, I found happiness in solace. Until him, I believed nothing could shine brighter than the stars illuminating that cornfield back in Hastings. But one look into his eyes showed me how nothing in this universe could compare to wonders hidden behind those marvellous emerald eyes.


End file.
